¿Cuánto vale tu alma?
by mai leonhart
Summary: Tras abandonar su casa, Sasuke se traslada a una nueva ciudad en la que se encontrará a un rubio al que no deja que nadie le toque. Aviso al final del cap


**Prólogo:**

**Buscando un poco de libertad**

Libertad. Una palabra que aunque exista en todas las personas esta no es más que una creencia falsa. Él se había marchado de casa en busca de esa libertad. Y como excusa para encontrarlo fue su trabajo. O simplemente lo utilizaba como excusa para alejarse de su familia, de todo aquello que sentía como inestable. Fuera, cual fuera su motivo, ahora se encontraba en un tren con destino al lugar en la que comenzaría desde cero.

Mientras veía pasar ante él las casas a gran velocidad escuchaba en su i-pod la melodía leve de un piano. En una de las paradas del tren pudo ver las tejas caídas de una vieja estación y su reloj detenido marcando las tres y cuarto, su interior estaba lleno de suciedad y polvo del paso del tiempo. También en el se encontraba una mujer mayor sentada en un viejo sillón con su respaldo ya cadente de su espuma que la llenaba, sus ojos parecían vacíos posiblemente estuviera ciega, fue en ese momento en la que pensó si realmente valía la pena vivir tanto tiempo. Nadie bajo del vagón del tren, por lo que en poco segundos se vio en la obligación de volver a arrancar. Dejando atrás a la mujer, sentada en su sillón

A la derecha del tren se veía el curso de un río con su paso tranquilo. En algunas partes se podía ver los restos de las casas ya abandonadas tras la guerra, aunque tras tantas guerras el sentido por el que todo esto seguía de pie no era más que, para el resto de la gente, una fantasía, que ya no les concierne.

Miró su reloj dejándole constancia de que solo quedaba unos 5 minutos para llegar a su parada por lo que con un poco de cansancio cogió sus dos mochilas, las dos eran negras su única diferencia era que en una de ellas todavía tenía una pegatina con el dibujo de un pai pai en ella, muchas fueron las ocasiones en que pensó en arrancarla, pero jamás lo hacía. Muchas veces rozaba sus dedos sobre el como comprobando de que realmente existía y que no era producto de su imaginación turbada.

Cuando por fin bajó del tren y ver como está se marchaba, llevándose a las personas que medias dormida se dirigían a sus hogares. Dejó soltar un suspiro de sus labios y con algo de cansancio agarró una de las mochilas y la posó sobre su hombro mientras que la otra la mantenía, con la pegatina en ella, apretada con fuerza en su mano derecha, produciéndole cierto daño en la palma de su blanca mano.

Pasó al interior de la gran estación, que a diferencia de las que acababa de ver, este se encontraba totalmente nueva y reluciente. En el centro de este había cinco asientos de metal de color azul, la que se encontraba mas cercano a él había un chico con el pelo teñido de rubio y a su lado una chica de la que le llamó la atención su ropa, de colores muy chillonas, demasiado para una ciudad en la que predominaba sus colores grises y negros, los dos estaban mirando en el móvil del chico unas fotos mientras reían. No eran mas que los niños mimados de sus padres. Y a su derecha se encontraba una mujer, que debería ya pasar los cincuenta años de edad, que tenía en sus brazos un bebe pequeño que no hacía mas que llorar, seguramente no fuera suyo. El resto de asientos estaban desocupados. Por lo que ignorando las tiendas con su cartel de "se alquila", se fue derecho a la salida.

Decidió ir andando hasta el piso en la que tendría que vivir con otro chico, solo conocía su voz por lo que desconocía totalmente su aspecto físico, simplemente le dijo la dirección y que le llamara al timbre para poder entrar al piso.

Con papel en mano llegó hasta su destino, era una casa que por su arquitectura debía de ser de construcción de no más de 10 años. La puerta del portal tenía el cristal roto, por lo que no había necesidad de abrirla. Subió por las escaleras de color ocre, al final de ellas había una pegatina en la pared que ponía: Por favor, deje la puerta cerrada 

Llegó hasta el recibidor en donde se encontraba los buzones, todas estaban llenas de periódicos viejos ya amarillentas por el paso del tiempo y de correos con las facturas en su interior. Al final de este había dos ascensores, pero tras dar al interruptor comprobó que no funcionaba. Suponía que era al algo normal que nada funcionaba en ese edificio. Por lo único que dio gracias fue que donde tenía que ir estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que subir las escaleras no sería tan tortuoso.

Tras subir por las escaleras y evitar las plantas que había en el pasillo, pudo llegar por fin a lo que sería su hogar a partir de ahora. 2ºC. Llamó a la puerta, oyó al fondo un: "Ya voy", al poco la puerta se abrió y de su interior una luz intensa salió de ella, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos.

- - - - - - - - -

Hola, eto para aquellos que leéis "el video rojo" tengo que deciros que temporalmente lo mantendré paralizado, no voy a dejarlo así posiblemente dentro de poco lo vuelva a seguir, a si que tranquilidad. Lo único que pasa es que me quede un poco sin ganas de continuarlo, no se como explicarlo . .

No se que puedo deciros de este fic excepto que este será del mismo estilo que el de El video rojo. Mas bien de tipo fantasía y terror.

Bueno si os interesa que lo continúe, dejar rewievs.

Besos


End file.
